


American Hustle

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [164]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where American Hustle is somehow involved.</p><p>This is horribly written btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Hustle

SHIELD’s target was Richie DiMaso.

Suspected of stealing from the Federal Bureau of Investigation for years now with an unidentified gift, Clint’s mission was to be bait - the politician Richie was supposed to ‘catch’. It was a simple plan; lure out Richie and catch him in the act. What they didn’t expect was for Richie to enlist the help of Irving and Sydney. 

"This is getting out of control." Clint commented with a scowl as he watched the little TV set up inside their inconspicuous van with Phil. 

"Which is perfect." Phil told him.

Richie had agreed to transfer $10,000,000 to Tellegio but they all knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. “Richie only moves when an operation is out of control. When he thinks everybody is too busy panicking over the details of their lies to notice the money go missing.” Phil explained.

Clint hummed. “That’s actually a good plan. Simple but effective apparently. How much has he stolen so far with this?”

"From the bureau alone… Give or take $20,000,000."

Clint wolf-whistles.

—-

In the end, the transfer was made. Richie was furious that it wasn’t the $10,000,000 he wanted but $2,000,000 was still nothing to sneeze at.

It turned out that Richie was trying to catch not just Clint in the act of accepting a bribe but a whole slew of politicians along with Victor Tellegio, a Mafia overlord. 

Tellegio didn’t show up at their supposed final confrontation so Richie wasn’t able to tag him with anything and ended up settling for the line of politicians he taped along with Alfonse Simone, Tellegio’s lawyer. 

—-

Irving had come to Clint’s door to talk. He smiled at Irving, inviting him in. Irving may be a conman but he wasn’t good at lying to people he considered friends. Carmine appeared to be one of those people.

"-and I’m sorry." Irving ended his story. "But I’ve got a plan to get you out of this." He offered Carmine.

"There is no need for that, Mr. Rosenfeld. We’ve got it covered." Phil came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. "My name is Agent Coulson. I’m with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We’re here to help you." Clint got up and stood beside Phil.

"Wh- What? Carmine, What is this?" Irving stood up, intending to leave but second guessed it, choosing instead to ask questions.

"We’re not here to put you in jail, Irving." Clint explained. "We’re here for DiMaso. We think he’s an unregistered gifted. Now, we can help you and Sydney clear your name but only if you’ll let us." 

Irving stood still for a second, before nodding. Phil smiled at Clint and turned to Irving. “Here’s what we have so far…”

—-

Clint threw Irving out of his house with a show, playing the part of a betrayed friend.

A few days later, Irving and Sydney went to meet Richie and his bosses, they inform Irving that the money had disappeared, but an unknown source had agreed to return it in exchange for Sydney and Irving’s immunity. 

Richie had been outraged and accused Irving for stealing the money. Before anyone could think better of it, Phil had walked up to them and presented them with the evidence they needed to pin Richie down. 

As it turns out, Richie was NOT a gifted. He was just really good at stealing. Phil had let the FBI take Richie but not Sydney and Irving as per the anonymous offers’ directions. The FBI had been reluctant but later on agreed on the condition that they’d be under the constant watch of the feds and that they could be called upon for consultations whenever the bureau needed help.

Irving and Sydney had agreed of course. It was better than rotting in jail.

Now, Clint and Phil visit Sydney and Irving together with Danny, Irving’s son, a few weekends a year. The feds still kept them on a leash but they were living legitimately now and they were happy.

That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108176059786/all-i-remember-about-this-movie-was-that-renner)


End file.
